


Crash

by hilouriously



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Minor Injuries, Skater Harry, but not really, but who doesnt really, louis really likes harry's hair, skater louis, too much fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilouriously/pseuds/hilouriously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to skateboard through empty walk ways. Harry likes to keep a first aid kit in his bag. Their worlds collide, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I am onedirectionfour on tumblr
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> uni au where harry and louis literally run into each other on their way to class riding their skateboards
> 
> As well as an anonymous request for hair braiding.
> 
> Huge thanks to Heather for answering alarming questions starting with "So, hypothetically..".
> 
> Special thanks to Sierra and Beck for reading through my fic and pointing out every sentence which should make me reevaluate my life choices.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm Australian so a lot of this is based on my own University experiences, which are quite different to the British schooling system. Sorry! I do not own One Direction. How these boys are written in my story do not accurately depict how they are in real life, as I have the liberty to change anything for the plot if I deem it necessary.

Louis wasn’t usually a morning person, but even he could admit that the University campus during early hours had a certain appeal. Maybe it was the sounds of the birds midway through their morning song. Maybe it was the only slightly chilly air that had an oddly pleasant bite. Maybe it was the distinct lack of people getting in the way of Louis’ skateboarding. Whatever it was, it calmed his usually chaotic thoughts.

The barista nodded at Louis, pushing forward a cup of coffee to go: Double shot, skinny latte, one sugar. Louis needed the wake up to deal with the early hour. He didn’t particularly need to be there this early, as his first class was in the afternoon today. But, hitching a ride with his flatmate, Liam, was always more preferable than making the long and inconvenient walk to the campus. He always found something fun to do, if of course he didn’t have studying that needed to be done urgently.

He grabbed his coffee, thanked the barista, and started to head towards his usual secluded spot. While the campus was quite large, the student population was much larger, so Louis really valued the little find he had made last year. It was an out of the way bit of lawn, shielded by a few overhanging trees and high hedges. It had a solitary covered picnic bench, where Louis would sit if it started drizzling, otherwise he was content to stretch out on the soft grass. It was quiet on the edge of campus, and it was usually completely empty during the early morning and late afternoon. Louis was usually loud, outgoing, and energetic, but the garden helped him calm down enough to really get himself stuck into his study. Who knew being a drama teacher required so much reading.

Louis rounded the corner and stood facing his favourite slope. It was a very wide concrete path that went on for ages. There were very few obstacles, and it was completely devoid of people this early, so conditions were perfect.

Louis wasn’t the best skateboarder, he couldn’t do any tricks or flashy moves. He had taken it up while he was going through his reckless hooligan phase in high school, like a lot of his friends had at the time. While he hadn’t improved greatly since then, he no longer made painful attempts at showing off poorly practiced tricks. Louis was perfectly happy to simply glide across the pavements, passing by all the poor souls choosing to travel by foot. If Louis secretly revelled in the bad boy aesthetic that came with his board, no one needed to know.

He placed a foot on his skateboard, being mindful of the still very full coffee in his hand. As long as he was careful, he would not spill a drop. After taking a few sips to reduce the risk of an absolute disaster, Louis was ready to go.

He let the path take him, just balancing on the board without pushing with his feet. The walkway was not particularly steep, so Louis always started off slow, but he would quickly gain speed.

The sound of the wheels against the concrete echoed off the large buildings; the wind started to sweep through his fringe. A smile grew on his face as adrenaline coursed through his veins. It was quite simple really, but exciting nonetheless. There was nothing difficult about staying on his board. It just made him feel like he was flying.

He lifted his arms up, wind sending ripples through his shirt. He felt ready to soar. He felt like he was flying through the air and, wait, he actually was in the air. Was he flying?

He landed harshly on the ground, skidding painfully on his forearms to come to a stop. Definitely not flying. He let out a yell and realised he wasn’t the only one to do so. The other person must have come out from another walkway and into Louis’ path, Louis smashing into the other person’s side.

The unrecognisable board that casually rolled passed Louis to come to an abrupt stop at the wall of a nearby building confirmed the existence of another skateboarder. As did the sound of someone standing up from the pavement behind him and the brushing of hands on clothes to remove dust.

He quickly realised that due to this mysterious obstacle slash person, Louis’ coffee had been thrown out in front of him. Louis was a bit pissed off. He had paid good money for that coffee. Now he would have to get another one and his entire day had been ruined.

“My entire day has been ruined,” Louis declared dramatically from where he was still laying on the ground.

“I’m so sorry, let me buy you another one,” he heard the walking hazard say.

“Not a chance,” Louis said, moving to turn around. There was literally no way Louis would accept any kind of beverage from that kind of disaster prone idiot. Who knows what could happen? He might end up pouring the coffee on Louis this time. He might break Louis’ arms. He might start World War III. He might - be unfairly and ridiculously attractive.

In front of Louis stood a tall guy with long legs in the tightest black skinny jeans he had ever seen. He wore a simple grey t-shirt that swooped low to show the tips of some tattoos. Tattoos. Even more tattoos littered one of his nicely toned arms. He shouldered a simple black satchel, the strap hanging off his deliciously broad shoulders. His hair was a rich brown, held up in a well made bun which kept his hair out of his stunning eyes. They were a green you don’t see very often, as bright as his lovely smile. He had dimples, too. Dimples. Tattoos and dimples. Louis should have accepted that offer for coffee.

“Hi,” he said lamely, standing up and brushing dust from his knees.

“Oops,” said the fit disaster guy, taking Louis’ arm carefully and inspecting it. He felt a quick zip of electricity run down his arms at his touch, now making Louis aware of the stinging pain coming from both his forearms. Louis just now realised how badly scraped he was. “At least let me patch you up, I have a first aid kit.”

“If you insist.” It wasn’t coffee, but it would do.

Mr. Hottie McCrash smiled, unfortunately letting go of Louis’ arm, “I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Louis.”

“Sorry for crashing into you, I’m new to this skateboarding thing.”

“No, I should be sorry, I was going much faster than you.” Did Louis actually apologise? He was definitely not immune to dimples.

“I wasn’t watching where I was going, though. I should have seen you,” Harry said, moving to pick up Louis’ board as well as his own. He was very polite, that much was already apparent.

Well, if he wanted to take the blame, then Louis wouldn’t stop him. He went to pick up his now empty coffee cup, placing it in a nearby bin. Harry handed him his board and suggested they find a bench somewhere.

“So, where were you off to in such a hurry?” Harry inquired, as they walked along the footpath.

“Nowhere, really.” And Louis chose this moment to become the most boring person to ever exist. Where are you going? Nowhere. He can do better than that, surely. “I just like making use of these empty walkways when I can. Well, mostly empty.”

It was a shit joke, but Harry laughed nonetheless. It was deep, rich and playful. Louis thought it was music to his ears. “I’m sorry, I just can’t skate as well as you.”

“I’m really not that great on a board either, mate.”

“No, trust me, you are miles ahead of me,” Harry insisted with his slow drawl. “My friend Niall lent me his board last week, he said it would be a good way to get to my classes. He seems to forget I have literally zero coordination skills.”

“And exactly what class are you trying to get to at this hour in the morning,” Louis teased. “We are literally the only ones in sight right now.”

Their footsteps echoed around the buildings. Louis wasn’t exaggerating, they really were alone. “I was actually planning on studying. Gotta get a library computer early, you know how it is.”

Louis nodded with understanding, the fight for a library computer spot that late into the semester was always a vicious mix of dirty tactics and deceptive politeness. Unless you got in early, it was a no holds barred, every man for himself, battle to the death. “What are you studying?”

“Law.”

“Looks and brains, that’s my type of guy,” Louis said with a laugh, trying a little too hard to make it casual.

A blush met Harry’s dimpled smile as he took in the compliment. “I bet what you’re doing is much more interesting than Law.”

“I’m studying to become a drama teacher,” Louis said as he pointed towards a nearby bench. Harry nodded and they made their way over. “But I originally wanted to do acting, back when I thought I’d be Hollywood’s next big thing."

“You definitely have a movie star face,” Harry said as he straddled the bench and removed a small first aid kit from his bag. “What made you change?”

Louis swung his leg over the bench and sat down facing Harry, delaying his response as he processed what Harry had just said. He had been flirting shamelessly, right back at Louis. He felt absolutely giddy, but tried not to show it. “I realised I wasn’t really cut out for it, especially since not many people make it.”

Harry got out some tissues and wet them with a water bottle, carefully cleaning one of Louis’ forearms. “So you thought you’d teach instead.”

“Yeah, I mean I love drama, and I love helping people understand things, so it felt like the natural thing to do,” Louis said, watching Harry’s large hands at work.

Harry dug into the first aid kit, taking out some betadine. “Any allergies?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Okay, well, this will sting a little,” Harry warned, dabbing the antiseptic onto a tissue and touching it to Louis’ forearm.

“Aaahh shit. Shit shit shit. I feel like I’m being poisoned. Are you trying to kill me?” Louis complained, scrunching his face.

Harry let out a deep laugh. It really was a lovely laugh. It almost helped with the pain of being murdered. “I see why drama is your thing, then. What level will you teach at?”

Louis knew he was trying to distract him from the pain, but he really didn’t mind talking about himself, to be honest. “High school, probably. I love kids, but there’s not much more you can do with a primary school production other than dressing them up in ridiculous costumes and hoping they don’t wet themselves, or start crying. Or both.”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” Harry laughed, finishing up with the antiseptic.

“I have four younger sisters,” Louis said solemnly.

“I only have an older one. I love kids too, though,”  Harry said fondly. Louis made the mistake of choosing that moment to look at Harry. His eyes were down, working on the bandage, and he really had such a beautiful face. Harry was in deep concentration, his brow furrowed. It was actually really cute. Louis realised at this point that he was a bit too far gone for this stranger.

Harry brought the bandage against Louis’ forearm, trying to stick it down. Louis’ eyes never left Harry’s face, and he hoped he didn’t notice. He was biting his lips and Louis was hyper aware of their knees touching. Harry gently pressed the sticky parts to Louis’ skin, smoothing it over repeatedly, almost caressing Louis’ arm.

Harry looked up and their eyes met, both of the boys not daring to move. Harry’s hands were still gripping Louis’ arm, his thumbs running across the tape. Louis was embarrassed to have been caught looking at Harry for so long, so he moved his arm out of Harry’s reach and quickly covered it up with a loud, brash comment. “Okay now do the other before I have to get it cut off, Harold.”

“It’s just Harry,” he said with a smile. Honestly, Harry didn’t appear to mind. If anything he seemed almost charmed by the nickname. “Now give me the other arm.”

Louis pouted and brought his other forearm in front of the younger boy. Harry did the same as earlier, cleaning the wound with some wet tissues and then some antiseptic. This time, though, he worked in silence. Louis could not tear his eyes away from him as he worked and didn’t dare say something he shouldn’t. Harry was basically a stranger to Louis, but he wanted to get to know him. He had become enamoured so quickly after meeting him, Louis was downright intrigued.

Louis hissed slightly when Harry dabbed the betadine onto his arm, but quickly became entranced by the dimples poking into Harry’s cheek as he struggled not to laugh at Louis’ reaction. Dimples, honestly. Who was this boy? Harry started to press the bandage onto Louis forearm, moving his fingers over the tape repeatedly. Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t notice every single touch, every brush of Harry’s fingers across his skin.

But it was over all too soon, Harry’s fingers resting once again on Louis’ forearm. Their eyes met, and they held each other’s gaze much longer than was acceptable for complete strangers.

“It’s, uh, it’s my turn now,” Harry said abruptly, amused expression growing.

“Oh, I didn’t know you got hurt.”

Harry dropped Louis’ arm and lifted his leg to sit correctly on the bench, showing his right shoulder to Louis. “I got a boo-boo.”

Louis noticed the small scrape peaking out from under Harry’s sleeve and reached forward to roll it up, knee pressing into Harry’s thigh. “Aww, would you look at that. I think we might have to cut it right off.”

“Nooooo,” Harry giggled softly. He giggled. What kind of grown man giggles? Possibly one that Louis had become most definitely attracted to. Yes, Louis could easily confirm it at that point.

“Or maybe just a bandaid, I think that’ll cover it,” Louis said, hand still curled around Harry’s bicep. His arm was quite soft, but Louis could feel the strength behind it. “Do you have some of them in your kit?”

Harry nodded and opened the first aid kit that was now sitting between Louis’ legs, handing Louis a bandaid featuring the faces of the most recently popular boy band.  Honestly, where did this boy come from?

Louis shook his head fondly, eyes crinkling. He quickly wiped the scrape down with an unused tissue and placed the band aid on his arm.  Louis smoothed it over, fingers lingering on Harry’s skin.

“Thank you, Louis.”

“No, thank you, Harold. They weren’t my band aids.”

Their eyes met again, but Louis didn’t want this to end. He wanted to spend more time with this boy he knew next to nothing about. He really should have accepted that offer for coffee.

Harry seemed to have a similar thought. “If you won’t let me buy you a coffee, at least eat some breakfast with me.”

“I’d love to.”

* * *

 

How fond Louis had grown of Harry in those first few minutes was nothing compared to the next few hours. They both decided to treat themselves to a full breakfast that morning, with eggs, bacon, toast, the lot. Conversation flowed as the leftover bits of breakfast grew cold. Harry really was great to talk to. He spoke in a slow, deep drawl, so comforting to listen to.

The banter was quick and fun, as Harry closely shared Louis’ brand of humour. Harry’s charm matched Louis’ quick wit perfectly, their laughter erupting loudly as they drew glances from nearby customers. They used their charismatic skills to fluster some of the staff, both turning it into a game that eventually lead to natural flirting between the two boys. Louis really didn’t mind.

Harry was quite quirky. It turned out that the boy band band aid wasn’t bought in irony, as Harry’s musical taste ranged from bubblegum pop, to The Script, to indie bands Louis had never even heard of. What was worse was his hair. Harry eventually removed his bun, which let his curls fall easily around his face.

Louis liked Harry’s curls. That was an understatement. Louis was obsessed with those curls. Unfortunately, he was much too nervous to reach out and touch them. What he wouldn’t give to run his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Eventually, they moved on from breakfast, walking around the Uni, animatedly exchanging anecdotes. Harry’s stories were fascinating. He would speak so slowly, and sometimes the stories would never go anywhere, but Louis couldn’t help but be caught on every word.

He tried to play it off by teasing, of course. Louis found that he loved to tease Harry. Harry was on his own level of charm, effortlessly teasing right back in a way that Louis rarely found in a person. Harry was an absolute delight to talk to, and Louis never wanted to stop.

They quickly felt the need to sit down, with carrying their boards everywhere being such a hassle. Louis brought Harry to his secluded spot, which at this point in the day only had a couple other students. They laid down on the grass, stretching out their backs and trying to find as many phallic looking clouds as possible. It became a bit of a game.

They continued to talk effortlessly, laughing loudly then turning thoughtful as conversation flowed.

“This is a really nice spot, Lou,” Harry remarked, the nickname falling easily off his tongue. “Really peaceful.”

Louis hummed in agreement. “I come here sometimes to study. Crack open a book. No power outlets, though, so I have to move to a library sometimes.”

“Can’t watch endless porn, what a shame,” Harry said, mock sighing.

“Harold!”

“What? There’s not many people here! I bet if it’s empty no one would interrupt you if you wanted to pull one out.”

“Harold,” Louis scolded, his fond tone betraying him as Harry cackled. “This is a public place.”

“Whatever you say, Lou,” Harry said, laugh dying down. “Probably a good idea to study here anyway. I need to study more.”

“You and me both.”

“I have a mid sem exam at midday, today, I think I’m in much more need of study than you.”

“Harry,” Louis said seriously, sitting up to look over at the younger boy.

“Oh my god, what’s the time?”

“It’s about 5 minutes to twelve,” Louis said, pulling out his phone. Time had gone so quickly. “You need to go now.”

“Fuck.” Harry grabbed all his belongings that had been strewn across the small patch of grass next to him. “Fuck. I really do need to go.”

Louis helped Harry locate all his gear, at last pushing the board into his hands.

“I had a really great time hanging out with you, Lou.” Harry started jogging, curls bouncing.

Louis waved Harry off, smiling fondly as the tall figure disappeared between the trees and to his exam.

* * *

 

Louis was in a daze during his next class. He couldn’t help smiling as he was lectured about the usually boring theory content he had to learn. Harry filled his thoughts, his touch still lingering on Louis’ arms. Either that or it was the bandages, it didn’t really matter; Louis was happy.

After class, he met up with his flatmates, Liam and Zayn, so he could hitch a ride home. He had been friends with Liam since his first year, meeting him at a party and hitting it off instantly. While they were quite different people, Liam being the order to Louis’ chaos, the responsibility to his recklessness, they shared a tight bond. They had gone to many parties during their earlier years, Louis making sure Liam had fun and Liam making sure Louis didn’t have too much fun. They had both settled a bit since then, choosing to focus on their studies rather than piss away their money each weekend.

Liam had finished his undergraduate degree, and had chosen to stay at University rather than head out into the big wide world.  Despite knowing him for years and being each other’s shoulder to cry on, Louis still had no idea what he was studying. Something to do with mathematics, probably. He had caught Liam asleep over messily scrawled equations too many times, mumbling about partial differential equations, whatever the hell they were.

Today, however, Louis found him sprawled on the floor of his favourite library, textbook perched precariously on his chest. He did not seem to be having a good time, if Louis was being honest.

“Alright there Payno?” Liam’s eyes drifted towards Louis as he let out a sigh.

“Thesis,” he replied, summing up a good portion of his most recent troubles in just two syllables.

“He’s been laying there like that for the past hour,” said Zayn, who was observing the interaction from a nearby sofa. “Hasn’t moved an inch, not even to turn a page.”

He had met Zayn back when his ego was big enough to pursue acting. He was headed towards being an English teacher, and had helped Louis realise how much he really wanted to help people learn. Zayn had a generally quiet demeanor, usually mistaken for mysteriousness by those who didn’t know him. But, around good friends, he opened up easily to show his dorky interests, caring nature, and laidback sense of humour. To say the trio got along would be an understatement.

Louis flashed a mischievous grin in Zayn’s direction, ready for trouble, before nudging Liam’s textbook with his foot, easily toppling it to the ground.

“Aww whoopsie daiseh,” Zayn said in mock sympathy, joining in on Louis’ troublesome games.

“Hey, that’s from the library, it isn’t mine!” Liam inspected the textbook for damages.

“No time for studying, Liam. I am here, so there is only time for me. Tommo time!” Louis raised his arms in a V, earning a mock cheer from Zayn.

“What happened to your arms, mate?” Liam asked, momentarily distracted from his slightly damaged textbook by the large bandages on Louis’ forearms.

A smile broke out on Louis’ face. “Oh, I, uh, met a guy?”

“Louis, you know I’m usually completely uninterested in your sex life, but I think what you’re doing is a little dangerous, “ Liam teased, pretending to be concerned.

“Hilarious,” Louis rolled his eyes as Zayn leant over to give Liam a high five. “We just met this morning. We kind of ran into each other on our skateboards. He was nice enough to patch me up and we just kind of kept talking from there.”

“He - what’s his name?” Zayn asked.

“Harry.” Louis smiled a little too fondly.

“So this guy Harry knocked you off your skateboard, and then gave you first aid and spent the rest of the morning talking to you. A complete stranger?”

“He offered to buy me a coffee to replace the one I had first, but yeah basically.”

“Sounds like a keeper.” Zayn raised his eyebrows.

“Did you get his number?” Liam asked.

Louis’ eyes widened in horror, body stiffening.

“No, Louis, tell me you didn’t.”

Louis silently moved to take up Liam’s previous position on the floor, laying facedown and refusing to answer his flatmates.

Liam and Zayn sighed, ready to provide sympathy and support for their friend. They would be there for however long it would take for Louis to recover from his dreadful mistake.

How had he forgotten to get his number? They just felt so close already, like they had known each other for ages. It didn’t cross Louis’ mind that he would need a way to contact Harry afterwards. He was just so caught up in being with Harry. Louis would have asked when he left, but Harry had to leave in such a rush. How could he have been so stupid?

Louis whimpered into the carpet, letting Liam pat him politely on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find him again, Louis.”

“He was so beautiful,” Louis was becoming hysterical. “And his hair was so curly and lovely, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. His eyes were so pretty. And he had legs that went on for ages, but he moved so funny, like a giraffe, you know?”

Liam nodded, knowing that humouring Louis was the best way to get him through this. “What was he like?”

“He was lovely. Absolutely lovely,” Louis rambled, resting his head on his crossed arms. “He carries a first aid kit in his bag at all times, who does that? And he has the best laugh. He tripped over a dog and then apologised to it. Like actually got down on his knees and spoke to it. Wicked sense of humour too, not an innocent one, that one. Oh and he was telling me this story about -”

“Louis, what’s his last name?” Zayn interrupted, sitting next to Louis with his laptop in front of him.

“I don’t even know!” Louis shouted, getting even more upset.

Zayn had opened up Facebook and had started searching for Harry. They sat there for a good half hour, clicking on every single Harry that popped up. Looking through their pictures to see if it matched Louis’ description. Eventually they realised it was a lost cause as they ran out of possible candidates.

“Harry is a very popular name, and he might not even have a Facebook,” Liam explained to the now distraught Louis. “I’m so sorry, mate.”

Zayn and Liam held onto Louis as he muttered under his breath, “Idiot. What kind of idiot forgets to get someone’s number? Fucking idiot.”

Louis had to accept that he would probably not see Harry again, they went to quite a big university. It was quite a hard fact to swallow, but Louis was a strong lad, and he could get through this. He really could.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry obsess over each other from a distance, until their worlds come crashing together. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, yeah. Finally finished my first fic. What a ride. I'm definitely doing this again!
> 
> Special thanks to Sierra and Beck again for their lovely help editing this fic so it doesn't hurt everyone's pretty eyes. Your help was invaluable and I just want to thank you so much for putting time into my little hobby. I'm so glad you sent in that prompt, making friendships bloom. Thank you.
> 
> Thanks to Heather for giving me compliments about my writing and squealing at the right moments. Also the medical advice for this fic, most of which I completely ignored. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> A massive thank you (see what I did there) to all the people who sent me nice messages on tumblr or down in the comments, I loved each and every one of them. As well to the people who reblogged the tumblr post to help spread it around. Thank you so much!
> 
> Anyway, a bit of hair braiding in this chapter as well as another injury. Enjoy!

As the next two weeks progressed, Louis' scars faded. Unfortunately, his pining for one curly haired, green-eyed boy did not. While he had accepted that he might never see Harry again, he had not stopped scanning every crowd for those unmistakable curls at every opportunity, paying most of his attention to any skateboarders he happened to see.

Louis would find himself taking the long way to every class, and lingering around common walkways for a glimpse of Harry. He may have even spent a few study sessions in the Law library. It was quiet in there, so what? He couldn’t exactly spend every day outside in his usual spot. And if he ran into Harry, then it was just a coincidence. He wasn’t obsessed or anything.

Louis may have tried to Google Harry a few times after that initial Facebook search by Zayn, but he quickly realised it was no use. With no last name, Harry might as well have never existed.

But Louis kept his head held high. He had not been moping, as Liam had claimed. So what if he drifted off every so often, forgetting about any important task or conversation that should have been keeping his attention.

“Louis.”

There was nothing wrong with letting his mind wander while doing laundry.

“Louis!”

And the fact that he had burnt everyone’s dinner last week had nothing to do with Harry.

“Earth to Louis.”

Louis wasn’t a particularly good cook anyway, he burnt stuff all the time. One time he even managed to burn pasta while it was sitting in a pot of water, that was quite a day. Harry would probably laugh at that story; if Louis ever ran into him again he would -

Louis was interrupted by Liam gently shaking his shoulder. “So, what do you say?”

Liam must have asked something, but Louis had no idea what. Liam was already sick of Louis’ recent listening skills, or lack thereof, and he didn’t really want him to catch on this time, so Louis replied with, “Yeah, of course.”

“Awesome, so I’ll text Zayn when he wakes up and then tonight we’ll go to a party. Just like we used to.” Oh, shit. What did Louis just agree to? “I really think you’ll benefit from a night out, Louis. Have a few drinks, forget about Harry. It’ll do you good.”

“Great.” Louis’ sarcasm was lost on Liam.

“I’m glad you think so,” Liam said as he pulled into a vacant parking space. Louis handed over a few dollars to contribute to the cost of parking, as was their arrangement. Louis really didn’t want to take advantage of his friend’s ability to own a car, so he chipped in a little where he could. “Well, see you this afternoon.”

Louis said his goodbyes and made his way out of the parking lot. He dropped his board on the path and started making his way towards the main buildings as his mind once again drifted towards Harry.

He was having trouble paying attention in class, continuously berating himself for forgetting such a vital thing as someone’s number. Who does that? Forgets to get someone’s number. Really? Or any way of contacting them. Any way at all?. Louis would never forgive himself for this.

 

* * *

 

Louis had a lecture early that afternoon, but if you asked him what it had been on he would not have been able to tell you.  He had left the building when it finished, hopping on his skateboard and making his way to where he knew Zayn and Liam would be waiting for him to arrive.

He had to skate a lot slower at this time of the day, there were just too many people around. Sometimes he would just have to walk the whole way, not wanting to get into another crash. Today, Louis decided to take the risk, weaving in and out between the few students who had got in his way. He had to pay attention to where he was going, he couldn’t let his mind drift to Harry.

Harry. Louis wondered where he was right now. Had he done well on his Law exam? Was he well hydrated? Did he need anything? Food? Head massage? Louis would love to get his hands in those curls and-

Louis’ thoughts were cut off abruptly as he crashed into a figure that had just turned the corner in front of him. Unlike last time, Louis hadn’t managed to put his arms up to take the fall, instead landing awkwardly on his back and getting a knock on his head.

His last thoughts were of another possible crash-related encounter with the curly haired boy before he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

Harry looked up and his friend was gone. He had been in deep conversation with Niall, just walking next to him as they made their way to their next tutorial. Niall was literally right there, talking about pints or something, Harry swears. One minute he was listening to Niall talk about hitting up a party that was happening tonight, then he was gone. Harry looked away for only a second. Where did he go? How could he have disappeared so quickly?

His questions were soon answered when he heard a loud crash and his best friend groan in pain from the ground beside him. How did he get there?

A skateboard hit the wall beside Harry, one he seemed to recognise. It was Louis’ board.

He quickly looked at the ground where his best friend was sprawled on top of the loud, confident boy he had met exactly two weeks prior. Niall at this point seemed to realise that the other boy did not fare as well as he did, hurrying to untangle their limbs and crouch beside him.

Harry grabbed Louis’ board and overheard him groggily recover from his state of unconsciousness, “Harry!”

Harry whipped his head around at the sound of his name, watching as Louis’ expression quickly changed from one of happiness to one of confusion. “You’re not Harry.”

“Mate, I’m Niall. I think you got a bit of a knock on your head,” Niall said, glancing over at Harry. “Does he know you?”

“He’s crash guy. THE crash guy,” Harry whispered, making panicked hand gestures at Niall so as to wipe the smirk off the Irish man’s face. He did not want Niall to give away the fact that Harry had talked endlessly about Louis over the past two weeks. “Just shhh.”

Luckily for Harry, Louis was in too much of a daze to notice the exchange, instead narrowing his eyes at Niall from his position on the ground. “You’re a leprechaun, aren’t you?”

“Lou, it’s Harry. How does your head feel?” Harry said, rushing over to kneel at Louis’ side. Harry shot a glare in Niall’s direction, as the blonde haired boy cackled at Louis’ remark. The few people that had gathered around started to move on, as they soon realised the boys knew each other.

“He was unconscious just before,” Niall said.

“Harry! I think I’m dead,” Louis said, pleased the other boy was there but still frowning at the thought of his own demise.

“No, Lou, you might have just gotten a bit of a concussion. Does your head hurt?” Instead of responding, Louis reached out to Harry’s fringe, playing with one of his curls. It was pretty much the most adorable thing he had ever seen, but Harry was a little worried for Louis as he was almost certain at this point he had a concussion. He moved to pick him up, “Niall help me out here.”

They helped Louis stand up, luckily without a fight. Harry had his arm around his waist, with Louis’ arm slung over his neck, making sure he didn’t fall over. Louis leaned snuggly into Harry’s side, fitting like a puzzle piece. Harry would have enjoyed it, if he had not been alarmed for Louis’ safety. “I have to get him to the medical centre.”

“Do you think you can get him there by yourself?” Niall asked, smirking at the pair as he took a step back. He picked up Louis’ board where Harry had left it on the ground, handing it back to him. “This tute is assessed and I can’t miss another one and lose marks.”

Harry knew that Niall wouldn’t have turned up anyway if Harry hadn’t almost dragged him to class, so Harry understood him clearly. He was trying to give them a bit of alone time. Niall might have been a little tired of Harry whining about his lack of Louis. “I think I’ll manage.”

“You’re warm. I could just go to sleep and use you as a pillow,” Louis said into Harry’s neck as Niall waved goodbye. Harry might have his work cut out for him.

“No, you can’t sleep Lou. You might have a concussion. I’m going to take you to the medical centre to get your head looked at.” Harry started to move Louis forward, trying not to think too much about how well his arm fit around the smaller boy’s waist.

They both walked in silence, Harry trying not to blush at their closeness. It just felt so right to have Louis by his side, especially after missing him for an entire two weeks. Harry was quite embarrassed about forgetting to ask for Louis’ number. He might’ve had the guts to ask him out at the time, had it not been for his exam. Was Louis even into guys? Harry would have to figure out his deal soon, but not while Louis wasn’t completely conscious.

It was a while before Louis spoke again. “I didn’t get your number, Harold.”

“I know, I can’t believe we forgot,” Harry said as he eagerly dug his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it over. “Just type in your number.”

Louis stared blankly at the phone, not typing anything. Harry realised the concussion must have affected his memory. “You know what, how about we exchange numbers after they take a look at your head.”

Louis only hummed in acknowledgement and handed the phone back, seemingly disappointed at yet another failed attempt at establishing a way of contacting Harry. He tilted his head against Harry’s neck, and as much as he enjoyed the closeness, Harry was not going to take advantage of Louis while he was concussed. Harry just hoped they wouldn’t forget to exchange numbers this time, as he really didn’t want to risk not seeing Louis again.

Harry kept Louis talking, making sure he wasn’t about to fall asleep. Louis was just as funny concussed as he was two weeks ago, and cute too. Though, his blue eyes lacked their usual sharpness. Harry kept his arm around his waist the entire time, and if he happened to enjoy the way they looked like a real couple, no one needed to know.

* * *

 

He placed Louis down on a chair in the University’s medical centre after making a thankfully eventless journey across campus. He made sure Louis was not about to fall over, then made his way to the counter and explained the situation to the receptionist. After coaxing the relevant information from the concussed boy and getting them to bulk bill Louis’ visit, Harry brought him into a nurses office to lie down and wait for the nurse to arrive.

Harry had helped Louis onto the bed and started moving his arm away from Louis’ waist, where it had gotten quite comfortable. Louis seemed to have other ideas as he grabbed the collar of Harry’s shirt and pulled so they were a breath’s distance apart.

They locked eyes, and Harry once again lost himself in the piercing blue like he had many times during their first encounter. Louis was all curves and sharp edges, a walking contradiction, but it worked oh so well. His tattoos marked his beautifully tanned skin, hidden slightly by the black, short sleeved shirt he had chosen to wear. His caramel coloured, effortlessly styled, hedgehog hair was simultaneously adorable and strikingly handsome.

“Hey,” Louis whispered as they moved closer. His nose brushed Harry’s cheek, breaths mingling, lips tingling at the faintest touch. As much as Harry wanted to lean forward and fully connect their lips, he knew it wouldn’t be right.

He pulled away quickly, as he did not want to take advantage of Louis while his head wasn’t working properly. Louis frowned as Harry removed his arm from around his waist. Harry smiled weakly in apology. Louis was pouting, which was almost enough to make Harry forget everything and kiss him like he should have, but the nurse chose that moment to walk into the room.

“Hi, I’m Eleanor! And you must be Louis,” the nurse said cheerfully, not noticing the tense moment she had accidentally interrupted.

Louis nodded distractedly, shoulders hunched as he directed his gaze towards the ground, away from Harry. He really wanted to explain himself, to make Louis’ worries disappear and make his bright nature return, but it felt too personal to discuss with the nurse standing right there.

“A concussion was it? Lets take a look at it, then.” Harry took his cue to leave, finding a relatively comfortable chair in the waiting room.

He hoped their almost kiss hadn’t ruined the connection they had developed two weeks ago. Louis had seemed quite upset, but if they were lucky he wouldn’t remember much of it. Harry really wished he had gone for it, had kissed Louis just like he wanted to back when he applied those bandages.

But Harry didn’t want Louis to kiss him and regret it. Louis was concussed, he didn’t even remember his own phone number and had initially mistaken Niall for Harry. Harry didn’t want Louis kissing him while he couldn’t make a conscious decision to do so.

What if Louis remembered, and had decided it would have been a bad idea? Harry didn’t want to bring it up, only to be let down carefully. Right, so if Louis didn’t saying anything, Harry wouldn’t either. At least Harry could try to see if Louis would do it again, if the opportunity presented itself. And maybe he could just, push him along.

 

* * *

 

Luckily, Louis’ concussion wasn’t too serious to need a head scan, according to the nurse. But, he did need to be observed for changes in behaviour for the rest of the day. They needed to make sure the damage was not worse than the tests initially led them to believe. If Louis started acting strangely or feeling unwell later in the day, then it would definitely be cause for alarm.

This observation did not have to be done by a nurse, thank god, so he would be able to relax where he wanted. But he was definitely not allowed to go out with Liam and Zayn like they had planned, so he would probably have to rope one of them in to looking after Louis for the rest of the day.

Liam was definitely more responsible, so he was a good choice, but he had a lot of work to do and wouldn’t be able to give Louis much attention. So, Zayn would have to give up his afternoon. Louis wished he could have asked Harry but he seriously doubted he was willing to talk to him after what had happened.

Louis’ head was feeling much clearer as he walked out of the nurses office and back into the waiting room and there he was. Harry was still there. Louis was honestly very surprised. He was feeling quite embarrassed about trying to make a move on his new friend. Why was he still there? Louis spotted his bag and skateboard on the chair next to Harry, and yeah, that explains it. He couldn’t very well leave Louis’ stuff there.

Being rejected was not exactly one of Louis’ favourite past times. And now he had two full weeks of misplaced pining from which to recover. This would not be easy.

Louis stood next to Eleanor as she quickly explained the diagnosis to the younger boy, assuming Harry would be the one to care of Louis. He half expected Harry to come up with some polite excuse to leave, so Louis was surprised to hear him say, “Of course, I’ll make sure to keep watch until tonight. Thank you!”

Eleanor smiled, giving one last goodbye, then left to attend to her next patient. Louis had to explain to the younger boy that he was under no obligation to look after him. “You don’t have to stay, you know. The nurse says it isn’t too bad, and I might be able to get one of my roommates to watch me.”

“No, Lou. You don’t need to drag you roommates into this, I’m more than happy to keep an eye on you.” So, Harry wasn’t going to mention the almost kiss. At least, not yet.  

“I don’t want you to miss any of your classes or anything, you really don’t need to -”

“Louis, did you consider that maybe I’d just like to spend some more time with you?” Well, no. Louis had not thought of that. If Harry wanted to forget what had happened and just continue their friendship, staying strictly platonic, then Louis was on board with that plan. He just had to stop pining for the boy.

* * *

 

Louis did not scale down the pining at all. He was hopeless, a complete mess. At least it wasn’t awkward, surprisingly. Harry was as delightful as always, and incredibly charming. After exchanging phone numbers, finally, they fell into the easy banter they had established two weeks ago.

Louis was again incredibly enamoured by Harry, this time attempting to cover up his fondness of the younger boy with even more sarcasm than usual. Harry seemed to take to it well, laughing at Louis’ antics and egging him on.

They had a small lunch, knees bumping slightly on occasion, only for Louis to pull away at the contact. He didn’t want to make the same mistake he did earlier, and he didn’t want to be let down kindly. I’m sorry, I just don’t see you that way. Or, I’m sorry, I’m not even into guys. Oh, god. What if he was straight? Louis accelerated his eating, practically inhaling the chips they had chosen to share, in an effort to cover up his horror. Louis was an idiot. A complete idiot.

“Okay there, Lou?” Harry appeared amused by Louis’ rapid eating.

“Fine, absolutely fine,” Louis said between mouthfuls, barely coherent. He choked down what remained in his mouth, holding up a chip to gesture at Harry. “So, Harold, you haven’t told me much about your love life. Is there some pretty girl taking your fancy?”

Harry carefully dipped his chip in the aioli sauce, pausing to answer Louis’ question. Honestly, who even likes aioli? Tomato sauce was the way to go, used very generously, of course. Louis was definitely a tomato sauce man. They ordered both, allowing for double dipping by both parties. It worked quite well, Louis thought. “The last time I was in a relationship was about a year ago, but it didn’t work out so well.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking,” Louis said as he watched Harry bring the chip to his mouth. He accidently left a bit of aioli on the corner of his mouth and didn’t seem to notice. Louis would forget all his prejudice against the white dipping sauce if he was given the opportunity to lick it off those lips.

“He was into different things, and a lot older than me, I guess.” He. He. As in male. As in Harry is not straight. As in Harry is into guys. Okay, Louis was not freaking out. Nope. “We’re still quite good friends, and I think we’re a lot better like that. He’s a radio DJ now.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Louis could play it cool. Louis was so cool. Harry definitely would not be able to suspect that Louis was holding a literal fiesta inside his brain underneath his cool exterior. There were sombreros and even a mariachi band; a large bull thundering across the ground, the sound of its hooves mirroring the thump thump thump of Louis’ heart. Louis wasn’t entirely sure what a fiesta entailed but he was certain it was just as lively as the emotions running amok inside his head. Or maybe Harry did notice. Louis needed to recover, quick. He resorted to his old fallback, teasing Harry. “I’ve been waiting for you to notice the bit of sauce on the side of your mouth there, Harold, but I think it’s been well past the point of social embarrassment.”

Harry held Louis’ gaze as he wiped the sauce from his mouth, taking the time to suck it clean from his thumb. It was completely inappropriate, really, but Louis was not allowed to think about his new friend like that. Harry smiled mischievously as he went for another chip. “You’ve had some on your nose for the past five minutes, by the way.”

Louis quickly wiped his nose to see a small smear of red on his hand, then slammed his fists on the table dramatically. “I trusted you, you bastard!”

Harry started laughing hysterically, drawing the attention of nearby tables. At that point, it was probably best for them to leave the cafe. They quickly finished their chips, which was a struggle over their stifled giggles, and made their way to Louis’ top secret hideout, as Harry liked to call it.

They spent a lazy few hours on the grass, as the solitary picnic table was taken. The ease with which the pair conversed still surprised Louis, he had never met someone with whom he could connect so well. He felt like he could never get bored of Harry. They moved from raucous laughter, interrupting the handful of students sharing the garden, to wistful silence broken by the odd philosophical question here and there.

Louis mentioned his despair over forgetting to get the other boy’s number, complaining about his friends’ plans for that evening. Harry appeared familiar with the party that Liam had spoken about. “Niall and I were meant to go to that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, isn’t that weird?”

“We would have run into each other there, if I didn’t have that accident today.”

“It’s fate, Lou. It was meant to happen,” Harry said, playing with the grass underneath his fingers. Louis simply hummed his agreement, it wasn’t the kind of fate he hoped for. He wished for more.

“You know you can’t go now, right. The concussion?” Harry said with concern.

“Yeah, the nurse mentioned it. No drinking.” Louis realised he hadn’t texted his roommates. “Ah, I forgot to tell Liam and Zayn.”

Harry grimaced. “I forgot Niall, too.”

“I haven’t even checked my phone, shit. They’re probably wondering where I am.” He was right, there were a few too many unread messages for Louis’ liking.

“Niall doesn’t actually have anyone to go with, now that I’m not going,” Harry said as he took out his phone.

Harry and Louis looked at each other mischievously, hatching a plan. “I think they’d get along, from what you’ve told me about your friend.”

“Niall would get along with anyone, trust me.”

They texted their friends, explaining the situation. Louis dropped in a few hints about Niall being a bit lonely, so Liam was quick to offer his friendship for the night. Niall was up for drinking with anyone, so it was easy for Harry to win him over. Louis made sure to apologise for not being able to attend the pity party dedicated to Louis himself. Liam was concerned yet understanding, while Zayn sent a barrage of winky smiley faces and a simple “get in.”

Louis wished, oh he wished, but he knew his chances with Harry were shot, despite having his sexuality confirmed. He deeply regretted jumping the gun earlier that day, especially as his eyes lingered on the tattoos peeking out from Harry’s poorly buttoned shirt.

Harry was ridiculous. Louis swears Harry’s black jeans were even tighter today than they had been during their last encounter. He wore heeled boots, widening the height gap between the two boys. This would usually have affected Louis’ ego, but he didn’t seem to mind. He had on a loose shirt, with only a few buttons done up. It revealed a large tattoo of what was either a butterfly or a moth, Louis couldn’t tell.

It seemed so strange to match so many tattoos with a bright, dimpled smile and curly hair, but it just worked for him. Louis spent far too much time obsessing over Harry’s hair. The curls just looked so silky and smooth, effortlessly styled with a skull covered headband. Despite the typically morbid nature of the skulls, they were actually quite pretty. And it worked well with the curls that were absolutely screaming for Louis to run his fingers through them.

Louis wished he could curl his fingers around those luscious locks, tugging and pulling lightly. He wished he could massage the boy’s scalp, letting his hair tangle around Louis’ hands. Louis wondered what different hairstyles Harry could pull off. He had obviously mastered a high bun, and a headband. What about plaits? Louis imagined how the hair would feel being knotted back and forth across Harry’s hair. Louis really wanted to see what Harry’s curls would look like braided.

“You can give it a go if you like,” Harry said, smiling softly at Louis. Well, shit. Did Louis say that out loud? He wasn’t supposed to. There’s no going back now, though.

“It’d be better if I was doing it from behind,” Louis said as he stood up from where he was sitting in front of Harry to kneel behind him.

Harry let out a snort, “Not before the third date, pumpkin.”

And, oh. Louis’ thoughts were pulled to Harry with his strange tattoos and lean muscles, tangled in Louis’ bed sheets. Lovebites littering his broad frame, sunlight streaming in from the window and catching on Harry’s luscious curls, made messy and chaotic by Louis’ hands. Hands that had just started softly stroking through Harry’s actual hair.  

Louis mentally shook himself and retracted his hand, bringing himself back to the present. Having those sorts of thoughts about his new friend were dangerous if he wanted to spend more time with Harry. He had made it quite obvious that any sort of romance was not on the table, or else he would not have embarrassingly rejected Louis in the nurses room. He did not want to lose him to some childish crush.

Louis realised quickly that he hadn’t responded to Harry’s teasing, so he quickly smacked Harry lightly on the shoulder, pretending to chastise the younger boy. Louis hoped he had not caught his delayed reaction, and decided to distract the boy into forgetting. He carefully untied Harry’s headband, inspecting the skull design. “Do you wear these headbands much?”

“Yeah,” Harry responded in his slow drawl, pulling at his hair and stretching out some of the longer curls. “I started growing my hair out a bit, and sometimes I just like to keep it tied down more. Doesn’t get in the way as much. Plus, I quite like the different patterns my headbands have. This one was from Niall, the Irish lad you ran into.”

Louis frowned as he combed his fingers through Harry’s hair. He felt a surge of jealousy at the mention of someone else buying something for Harry. Just seeing something in passing at a store, or going out to buy a present with purpose, looking at this piece of fabric and immediately associating it with this quirky boy sat in front of him. Louis wished he could shower him in all sorts of gifts, each reminding him of his chartreuse eyes or a particularly meaningful tattoo on his wrist, watching his eyes light up because the gift is just so Harry.

How did he grow so attached to the younger boy? This was only the second time they had met, though both times they had spoken for hours on end. It was honestly unhealthy, and Louis really had no right getting jealous over a simple headband. Harry didn’t even like him like that.

At that point Louis realised he had drifted off again. Not only that, but he had been massaging Harry’s scalp, tugging the curls here and there. It took Louis another moment to realise that Harry had been quite enjoying it. His eyes were closed, body relaxed and pliant, leaning back against Louis. Harry’s head was tilted back just slightly, giving Louis a small glimpse of his peaceful expression.

“That’s so good, Lou, keep going,” Harry said, his usually deep voice becoming impossibly deeper. Well, there was no way Louis was stopping now.

Louis moved his hands through Harry’s hair, rubbing slow circles into his temples. He scratched softly at the edges of Harry’s hairline. Starting on his forehead, then bringing them around and up through the hair on his neck.

Louis could feel Harry humming as he gave light tugs to the curls at the back of his head. The boy’s body was rumbling with the noise where Louis could feel it against his thighs and, oh.

Louis quickly leant back, where Harry would not be able to feel the situation that had made the older boy’s jeans uncomfortably tight. He laughed nervously. “I think that’s enough now”

Harry made a noise at the loss of contact, pouting but still keeping his eyes closed. “I thought you were going to braid my hair.”

“Um.” Yes, that was what Louis was supposed to be doing, right? “Do you have any hair bands?”

Harry handed him a hair band out of the front pocket of his bag, hands brushing. Louis felt a spark of electricity running through his arms at the contact. “Do you know how to braid hair?”

“I grew up with four younger sisters, Haz” Louis said, moving back to where he was, no longer pressing his thighs into the younger boy’s back. He brought up an onslaught of G-Rated mental images, trying to calm himself down. It worked for the most part.“I think I’ll manage.”

Louis began to braid the right side of Harry’s hair with practiced fingers, making idle conversation. Harry had his head tilted to the side, exposing his neck.  

“You’re quite good with your hands,” Harry said, voice deep and gravelly. “You better make me all pretty.”

“You already are, Harold,” Louis said softly, before he could stop himself. Had he crossed a line?

Louis was about to play off the accidental flirting with one of his trademark sarcastic comments when Harry replied, “Not as pretty as you, Lou.”

Louis hands almost faltered as he started to finish the braid, holding the ends together. He didn’t dare reply, he didn’t know what would come out of his mouth at this point. He couldn’t be sure if Harry was just playing along, or if he meant it sincerely. Harry couldn’t possibly be flirting with him, Louis must be mistaken. “I don’t know about pretty.”

“How about ‘handsome and rugged’,” Harry said. “or ‘irresistibly attractive’.”

Okay, Louis was a bit confused now. That had most definitely been flirting. That did not make sense, hadn’t Harry rejected him just a few hours ago? Louis frowned and tied the hair band around the end of the braid. He felt his heart flutter, despite the confusion, and maybe that was what made him blurt out, “Then why didn’t you want to kiss me in the nurses office?”

“I did.”

“What?” Even if the other students hadn’t left the garden due to the late time, Louis still would have felt like they were the only two there.

“I did want to kiss you,” Harry said slowly as he turned his body to the right, crossing his legs and turning his head the rest of the way to look Louis in the eyes.

Louis was speechless, overcome by all the repressed pining of the last two weeks. All the lazy day dreams that had once seemed improbable flashed back to memory, Louis wanted to ask why Harry hadn’t done it back then.

Harry seemed to pick up on Louis’ unspoken question, “You were concussed. You could have kissed Niall of all people, with the way you were acting. I didn’t want you to make a mistake and jeopardise how well we’ve been getting along and -”

Louis cut Harry off by pressing their lips together. After a moment of shock, Harry kissed him back, tilting his head in an effort to deepen it. It was sweet and exciting, Louis became almost dizzy as he moved his mouth against Harry’s soft lips.

They stayed like that for a while, until he raised a hand up to the unbraided side of Harry’s hair, threading his fingers and tugging gently. Harry moaned softly into the older boy’s mouth, which Louis took as his cue to straddle Harry’s lap, breaking the kiss only to reattach their lips with more enthusiasm. Louis raked one of his hands through Harry’s hair, keeping the other either pressed to Harry’s chest, or curled around the nape of his neck. Harry had his hands on Louis’s hips, idly moving them in slow large circles on Louis’ lower back, occasionally lifting up the hem of his shirt just slightly.

After a while, they had to catch their breaths, connecting their foreheads. They laughed softly, both very happy with the most recent development.

“If it isn’t obvious already, I think I have quite a large crush on you, Harold.”

“A crash,” Harry corrected. They laughed into each other’s necks at the horrible pun. Harry lightly kissed along the line of Louis’ jaw. “And it’s mutual, if you haven’t noticed .”

“Do you want to maybe get some dinner? I want to take you out properly.” Louis looked around and realised it had started to get dark, he must have missed it, being so mesmerised by this curly haired boy.

“Maybe not tonight, I don’t think you’re up to it after that concussion. How about we have a lazy night in, and then go to a fancy restaurant tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” Louis declared as he climbed off Harry and helped him stand up.

Harry grinned and Louis pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. He doubted he would ever get tired of kissing Harry, he could just tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please give me heaps of feedback, tell me parts you liked and other parts I could improve. I want to write more fics, so all constructive criticism is welcome. It's the only way I'll improve.
> 
> My tumblr is [ onedirectionfour](http://onedirectionfour.tumblr.com/), and [this](http://onedirectionfour.tumblr.com/post/99853839478/hilouween-crash-louis-likes-to-skateboard) is the post for this fic. Please reblog it if you liked it.
> 
> Leave kudos if you think it wasn't shit. Leave a comment if you thought it was decent.


End file.
